


Rival Rendezvous

by SavetheSpaceWhales (awishman)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, The Clone Wars easter eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awishman/pseuds/SavetheSpaceWhales
Summary: Asajj Ventress and Ben Kenobi are rival team leads at Separatist Holdings whose passionate hatred has led to passionate hate sex.





	Rival Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> I have a long-cherished head canon that during The Clone Wars Obi-Wan and Ventress had frequent, passionate hate sex. Then I had this idea, I couldn't get it out of my head. I'm sorry.
> 
> Thank you to theselittlethings and BalancedPadawan for their assistance with writing and editing.

Asajj Ventress narrowed her eyes at the email message she just received from her boss. She was being summoned to Dooku’s office _again_ for a “discussion of her performance at the Tatooine Conference.” She fought the urge to roll her eyes at his presumption. Just because Dooku (what _was_ his first name, anyways?) was one of those people who carried themselves with a natural elegance and dressed in three-piece suits, he seemed to feel that he was above any sort of critique and placed all blame on her — when she was following HIS directions in the first place. 

Glancing across the office at Ben Kenobi, her rival team lead, she found he was already looking at her. He nodded to the restroom with a smirk and raised his eyebrows. Asajj furtively shook her head, a frown creasing her brow.

Taking a deep breath to calm the anger that was starting to bubble up inside her, Asajj decided a trip to the ladies was in order. Her heels clicked as she ignored the stalls and checked her makeup in the mirror. Applying another coat of lipstick, she put on her best “don’t fuck with me” face and went to her boss’s office. 

She was admitted after a knock and told to sit down. Dooku sat stiff in his chair, his posture always ramrod straight. 

“You lost the Hutt account,” he said with no preamble.

Asajj felt her teeth clench behind her smile. She made no reply, just arched an eyebrow.

“I am most displeased with your performance. Once again, Kenobi and Skywalker have managed to walk away with one of your clients. This is on top of the Toydarian account.” Dooku’s eyes bored into hers. “You know how the board perceives this... as failure. It does not inspire confidence in me, in Separatist Holdings.”

After staying silent for just a beat too long, Asajj said forcefully, “I followed your instructions to the letter. I fail to see how  _ your  _ plan, flawlessly executed by me, is my fault.” Her heart began to race within her chest. She could feel  icy tendrils of anxiety and anger twine together.

“It is your fault when you do not bring results. Do better. Or you will be gone.” Dooku broke eye contact, his customary dismissal.

Asajj left the office feeling trapped. She could not fail. As the only female employed by Separatist Holdings she was eager to prove her worth, her toughness. She didn’t just want in to the boy’s club.

She wanted to run it.

\----------- \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Asajj was on her second whiskey at the bar when she felt a form approach her. Asajj was used to attention from others. It had been a (mostly unwelcome) part of her life and she eventually learned to weaponize her body: to command attention, to distract, to press an advantage. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Asajj saw someone occupied the neighboring stool. A glance to her left showed that her neighbor was none other than Ben Kenobi. Her biggest competitor, the speck of dust in her eye, the obstacle to all her professional achievements. They’d started work at about the same time and almost immediately fell into a banter-fueled rivalry. Kenobi’s verbal jousting always left her feeling a mixture of annoyance and—something else. More than once she had been thoroughly unseated. 

Asajj fought that feeling down, pressed it deep inside herself. Sheint fixed a demure expression on her face and turned to him. “What’s a nice man like you doing in a place like this?” she purred.

Ben’s confident smirk was already firmly in place as the bartender placed a drink before him. “I might ask you the same. Looking for me?”

Asajj smiled archly, saying nothing in response. Ben allowed his eyes to take her in, from her short blonde hair to the business suit tailored to fit her form, to the heels she always wore despite her height. Asajj looked at Kenobi’s face, the blue eyes, the trimmed beard that only added to his sophistication. “Why would I do that? There’s nothing you have that I want.”

His eyes darkened at that. And Asajj felt a small  _ thrum  _ in her chest. He leaned in close to her and said, very softly, “I think we  _ each _ have something the other wants.” His eyes traveled down to her lips, before slowly making their way up to hers again. “From a certain point of view.”

Asajj felt another larger  _ thrum  _ that moved from her chest to her core, where it beat in time with her pulse.

She finished her drink in one gulp, grabbed her purse and walked to the back of the bar, finding the bathroom without looking behind, knowing he was following her with his eyes.

___________________________________

Asajj checked her makeup in the mirror. Her bag was on the floor and the condom was in her hand. She pulled her skirt up and used her heels to boost her bottom onto the sink.  A knock sounded and Ben entered. He locked the door behind him. When he turned around, his hands were undoing his fly, and by the time he reached her at the sink, his pants were at his knees. 

“You remember my rules,” Asajj stated firmly. Ben’s hands halted in their reach towards her. 

“Yes, yes of course,” he said, grabbing her waist and sucking at her neck. 

“Then  _ shut up,”  _ she replied, reaching down to grasp his cock. He was already so hard. This had better be worth her while.

She pumped him up and down while his fingers unbuttoned her blouse just enough to expose her bra. He freed her breasts from the lace and pinched her nipples  _ hard. _ Her cunt clenched and she felt her wetness oozing out of her.  _ Maybe this would be worth it after all.  _ She grabbed Ben’s hand and guided it between her legs.

Ben thumbed her clit and shoved two fingers in her. Asajj moaned and Ben pinched her nipple  _ harder. _ “Shhhh,” he huffed, continuing to fuck her with his fingers.

Asajj shoved his hand out of the way and scooted back, opening her legs. She ripped the condom wrapper open with her teeth and rolled it onto his length. 

Ben’s hands spanned her waist and she guided him into her. 

She sighed and reached her arms under his to grasp his back. His hips slammed into her and she could feel a line of sweat trickle between her breasts. She was grateful they hadn’t done this at work. This time.

“Goddammit, fuck me harder!” Asajj moaned, louder than she intended.

“Shut up,” he groaned.

Ben increased the power and speed of his thrusts. Asajj felt her orgasm building. She moved a hand to her clit, rubbing fast and hard to give herself the relief she needed.

He fucked her through it and as she came down. His face was red with exertion and she could see sweat beading on his forehead. His hands dug into her middle. He looked at her and nodded once.

Asajj reached up and grasped his face, ran her thumbs over his cheekbones, felt the hair of his beard under her palms. She slid her hands down to his throat.

And squeezed. She applied pressure, restricting his air.

Ben’s complexion turned a deeper red, and his thrusts became arrhythmic until he came with a groan. Asajj removed her hands from him and placed them on the sink behind her. 

Ben buried his face in her neck. 

Asajj mentally counted to ten before nudging him with her feet.

She felt Ben sigh into her before pulling away. She pulled her skirt down while he threw away the condom. They both washed their hands, taking turns.

He hovered behind her and they made eye contact in the mirror.   
“Shut up,” she snarked, before he could say anything. She bent over to grab her purse, giving him a nice view of her ass. She walked out the door without looking behind her, a smirk on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Twitter @AmyWishman


End file.
